Gimme Your Kiss
by Anenchi ChukaCukhe
Summary: Sebenarnya Kris bukanlah pria mesum yang ingin mencium kekasihnya setiap saat. Salahkan saja Tao dengan bibir mungilnya itu. Ada saja yang dilakukan Tao sehingga membuat Kris begitu ingin menciumnya. Tapi sampai sekarang Kris belum bisa mencium kekasihnya itu / YAOI / KRISTAO


**Title** : Gimme Your Kiss

**Genre** : Romance , Humor

**Rating** : T

**Pair** : KrisTao

**Warning** : YAOI! OOC! Typos. Alur berantakan

.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**-xoxoxo-**

"Ah Gege... aku harus pergi"

"Haaah…"

Kris mengehela nafasnya panjang. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya dia tidak berhasil mencium bibir pandanya -kekasihnya- itu. Ada saja hal yang membuat kegiatan itu tidak terjadi. Entah di sengaja atau tidak sengaja. Yah kebanyakan sih tidak sengaja. Sampai saat ini pun Dewi Fortuna pun tidak berpihak kepadanya..

**-xoxoxo-**

**.**

_Gimme Your Kiss © Anenchi ChukaCukhe_

.

**-xoxoxo**

Kadang Kris berpikir, kenapa selalu saja ada hal yang membuatnya gagal mencium Tao. Entah karena gagal oleh situasi dan kondisi atau gagal karena Tao yang sepertinya menolak dengan halus.

Apakah Kris buruk rupa? Hey, tentu saja tidak! Lihatlah dia. Bagaikan seorang pangeran dari kerajaan seberang(?). Perawakannya yang tinggi dan gagah. Wajah yang maskulin perpaduan antara China dan Kanada. Otot yang terbentuk sempurna -tapi tidak berlebihan- di tubuhnya. Dan jangan lupakan senyuman maut yang bisa membuat wanita atau bahkan pria yang melihatnya tidak bisa berkedip. Jadi intinya adalah, Kris sangat tampan.

Apakah bau badan Kris menyengat? Oh, ayolah. Kris selalu mandi dua kali sehari. Dia juga selalu memakai sabun dengan merk ternama. Parfumnya pun juga parfum terkenal dengan wangi yang membuat para bidadari jatuh saat disemprotkannya. Sangat mustahil jika Kris memiliki bau badan.

Apakah Kris mempunyai masalah dengan bau mulut? Hell no! Kris selalu menggosok giginya setiap pagi sehabis sarapan dan malam sebelum tidur. Anak baik bukan? Dan lihatlah giginya, putih, bersih, rapi dan tidak ada yang berlubang. Bahkan saat kecil dulu Kris pernah memenangkan lomba bayi gigi sehat. Kris juga tidak pernah makan makanan dengan bau menyengat. Jadi mana mungkin nafasnya bau.

Sebenarnya Kris bukanlah pria mesum yang ingin mencium kekasihnya setiap saat. Salahkan saja Tao dengan bibir mungilnya itu. Ada saja yang dilakukan Tao sehingga membuat Kris begitu ingin menciumnya. Hanya hal-hal kecil seperti menjilat bibirnya ketika makan kue, menggigiti bibir bawahnya ketika gugup, atau mempoutkan bibirnya ketika sedang merajuk. Tapi hal itu sungguh menyiksa Kris.

Dan ketika Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao, entah disengaja atau tidak pasti Tao berhasil menggagalkannya dan membuat Kris batal untuk mencium bibir pandanya itu.

Satu hal yang mungkin Kris tahu. Kekasihnya itu, sangatlah polos…

**-xoxoxo-**

**FLASHBACK**

.

_Musim semi_

Musim semi memang indah, banyak bunga yang bermekaran. Termasuk cinta para muda-mudi yang juga tengah bermekaran. Begitupun dengan pasangan kita yang satu ini. Kris dan Tao. Semalam Tao menelepon Kris dan mengajaknya ke taman. Tentu saja Kris tidak dapat menolak ajakan dari kekasihnya sendiri bukan?

Tao sangat suka pergi ke taman. Di sana dia bisa melihat anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain. Sungguh lucu. Terkadang Tao juga ikut bermain dengan anak-anak itu.

"Gege tunggu di sini. Aku mau membeli es krim dulu."

"Ne."

Kris duduk di kursi taman yang menghadap ke kolam air mancur sambil melihat Tao berlari-lari kecil ke kedai es krim kesukaannya. Tao memang sangat suka es krim. Tak jarang tiap minggu Tao akan ke sini dan membeli es krim kesukaannya itu.

"Gegeeee~"

Tao menuju ke tempat Kris. Kris tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya melihat pandanya kembali berlari-lari kecil sambil membawa dua scoop es krim. Tao segera mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah namja tampan itu.

Tao menyodorkan es krim rasa coklat kepada Kris. "Kau mau ge?" tanyanya.

Kris tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut kekasihnya itu. "Tidak usah, habiskan saja semuanya."

Tao mengangguk dan mulai mengabiskan dua scoop es krim di tangannya itu. Sesekali dia bersenandung kecil, menandakan bahwa dia sangat menikmati es krim itu.

Sedangkan Kris hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat pemuda di sebelahnya. Lihatlah bagaimana Tao menjilat es krim dengan gaya sensual -menurut Kris- dan lihat bagaimana Tao menjilat sisa es krim yang ada di bibirnya. Sungguh Kris sangat ingin mencium bibir Tao. Bibir yang manis ditambah dengan es krim yang manis, pasti rasa manisnya akan bertambah dua kali lipat, pikir Kris.

"Tao-er…"

Tao yang dipanggil langsung menatap Kris dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa Ge?"

Kris mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao perlahan. Tao yang tidak mengerti apa yang akan Kris lakukan hanya bisa terdiam sambil menahan sesuatu.

Semakin lama wajah Kris semakin mendekat. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi dan dia akan merasakan bibir Tao untuk pertama kalinya.

3 _centi_…

2 _centi_…

"HATCHIIU!"

Tao menggosok hidungnya yang gatal. "Maaf Ge, sepertinya hidungku kemasukan serbuk sari bunga."

Oh, betapa musim semi yang indah. Terima kasih pada bunga-bunga yang menyebarkan serbuk sarinya hingga membuat Tao bersin di saat yang sangat tepat…

.

.

_Musim panas_

Musim panas dan kolam renang memang tidak dapat dipisahkan. Udara yang panas membuat sebagian besar orang pasti ingin bermain air untuk mendinginkan suhu tubuhnya. Dan di sinilah Kris berada. Di villa milik Do Kyung Soo, teman sekelas Tao. Liburan musim panas telah tiba, dan Tao mengajak Kris untuk ikut berlibur di villa Kyung Soo yang tentu saja memiliki kolam renang. Kris tentu saja menyetujuinya.

Selain itu juga ada teman-teman satu sekolah mereka yang lain. Ramai bukan? Ada pasangan Se Hun dan Lu Han, Xiu Min dan Jong Dae, Suho dan Yi Xing, Chan Yeol dan Baek Hyun, juga tidak ketinggalan si pemilik villa, Kyung Soo dengan kekasihnya, Jong In. Mereka berteman sudah lama, meskipun berbeda tingkat tapi mereka sangat akrab. Dan jika bertemu pasti akan heboh, seperti sekarang ini.

Kris kini sedang duduk di kursi yang disediakan di pinggir kolam renang sambil membaca majalah. Sesekali dia menyeruput jus yang ada di meja dekatnya. Sedangkan yang lain sedang bermain di kolam renang, minus Kyung Soo dan Yi Xing yang sedang menyiapkan makan siang di dapur.

"Kau tidak ikut berenang, Kris?" Suho menghampiri Kris dan ikut duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak. Panas sekali. Nanti kulitku jadi hitam." Jawabnya tanpa memalingkan wajah dari majalah yang dibacanya.

Suho yang mendengar pernyataan Kris hanya memasang wajah datar. _"Dasar perfeksionis."_ Batinnya.

"BOLA MERIAM!"

BYURRR!

"Ya! Sehunnie! Jangan seperti itu!"

"HAHAHAHA! Mianhae Lu Han hyung."

"Dasar kau ini." Lu Han langsung mencipratkan air ke wajah Se Hun. Begitupun yang lainnya. Saling mencipratkan air dengan diiringi tawa. Menyenangkan sekali.

"Aku mau ke dapur dulu." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kris, Suho kemudian berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah.

"Ok," gumam Kris.

Kris merasakan cipratan air di kakinya. Namja jangkung itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Tao menumpukan dagunya di pinggir kolam sambil menunjukkan cengiran polosnya.

"Ada apa Tao?" Tanya Kris.

"Gege tidak ikut berenang?"

"Tidak. Gege di sini saja."

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku ikut bermain dengan yang lain dulu, ge." Tao membalikkan badannya dan menuju ke tempat Se Hun dkk.

"Iya. Hati-hati." Kris kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca majalah.

Semuanya terkendali. Keadaan baik-baik saja sampai-

"TAO!"

Kris mengernyitkan dahinya. Ah, pasti Tao berbuat ulah dengan menjahili yang lain. Kris kemudian meminum jusnya sambil membalikkan majalahnya.

"KRIS HYUNG! TAO PINGSAN!" Baek Hyun berteriak.

"Uhukk!" Kris terkejut sampai tersedak. "APA?"

Kris panik, dia lalu menuju ke arah Tao. Tao sudah diangkat oleh Chan Yeol dan Se Hun, kemudian ditidurkan di pinggir kolam. "TaoTao bangun!" Baek Hyun menepuk-nepuk pipi Tao. Tapi Tao tetap pingsan.

Kris dengan tampang panik kemudian berjongkok di sebelah Tao. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Kami tidak tahu, tadi tiba-tiba Tao merasa kram kemudian hampir tenggelam. Sepertinya Tao kurang pemanasan," jelas Baek Hyun dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Tanpa basa basi Kris kemudian memencet hidung Tao, kemudian tangan satunya memegang dagu Tao. Bermaksud membuka mulutnya.

"Kau ingin melakukan apa hyung?" Tanya Baek Hyun kebingungan.

"Aku akan memberikannya nafas buatan.. _-sekalian menciumnya_-"

Semuanya hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Tao. Jantungnya berdegup. Mungkin ini saatnya dia mendapatkan ciuman dari Tao, yah meskipun Tao tidak sadar. Tapi tak apa, yang penting dia bisa merasakan bibir Tao.

"_Setelah ini pasti kau akan semakin mancintaiku, baby panda,"_ batin Kris.

Sedikit lagi bibir mereka akan menempel. Semuanya yang ada di situ menahan nafasnya.

Sedikit lagi…

Sed-

BRUSSH!

"Uhuk-uhuk!"

"TaoTao, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Baek Hyun. Baek Hyun langsung membantu Tao untuk duduk supaya air yang ditelannya bisa keluar.

"Uhuk! A-aku tidak apa-apa hyung."

"Syukurlah, kau membuat kami semua khawatir. Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk ke dalam," ajak Baek Hyun.

Tao mengangguk. Kemudian dia berdiri dibantu Baek Hyun dan Lu Han di sampingnya. Meninggalkan Kris yang terdiam di pinggir kolam…

Sepertinya, sang putri sudah terbangun lebih dulu tanpa ciuman dari sang pangeran. Atau mungkin sang putri tahu akal bulus sang pangeran, jadi dia langsung bangun begitu hendak dicium oleh pangeran…

Se Hun menatap iba pada Kris. Dia kemudian menepuk pundak Kris. "Sabar hyung, setidaknya wajahmu sudah tidak kepanasan lagi sekarang."

.

.

_Musim Gugur_

Ulang tahun Kris bertepatan dengan musim gugur kali ini. Kris bukanlah orang yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk sekedar merayakan pesta ulang tahun secara besar-besaran. Dia benci itu.

Mungkin hanya sebuah pesta sederhana, seperti makan malam bersama keluarganya, atau mentraktir teman-temannya -yang tentu saja makanan murah-. Dan tentu saja hal yang paling dia suka saat ulang tahun adalah, pergi berkencan dengan kekasihnya, Huang Zi Tao.

Tapi menurut Tao, sesekali Kris perlu merayakan ulang tahunnya yang hanya sekali dalam setahun itu. Untuk itu, Tao mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di rumah Kris, yang tentunya sudah meminta izin kepada orang tua Kris.

Dan inilah Kris sekarang. Terjebak di pestanya sendiri bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain. Sebenarnya Kris hanya ingin berkencan dengan kekasihnya, tapi kalau kekasihnya malah asyik dengan pesta yang dibuatnya ya, apa boleh buat kan? Lagipula Tao juga sangat menikmati pesta ini. Lihatlah dia yang tak hentinya tertawa karena ulah para sahabatnya itu. Kris tak mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali dari Tao. Melihat Tao yang gembira seperti itu sudah cukup baginya. Pengertian bukan?

"SARANGHAEEEEEEEEEE~"

Kris mengerang frustasi. Lengkingan suara dari Jong Dae membuat konsentrasinya dalam memandangi Tao buyar seketika. Ingin rasanya Kris menjejalkan remote tv ke salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"Gege~" Tao menepuk pundak Kris.

Kris sedikit terperanjat ketika Tao menepuknya. Tidak tahu kapan pandanya itu sudah ada di sampingnya. "Ada apa Tao-er?" tanyanya.

Tao menyunggingkan senyumannya. "Aku punya hadiah untuk gege."

Kris bersorak dalam hati. Dia mulai berpikir apa yang akan Tao berikan kepadanya. Jujur, Kris hanya ingin mencium Tao barang sekali saja. Cuma hal itu yang dia inginkan dari kekasihnya itu. Sungguh keinginan yang sangat sederhana.

"Tutup matamu dulu ge." Suruh Tao.

Kris memejamkan matanya. Dalam hati dia mulai berdoa supaya kado yang diberikan oleh Tao adalah kado berharga yang sangat diinginkannya, yaitu ciuman manis dari bibir Tao. Kris sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya, bersiap untuk menyambut bibir Tao yang -sepertinya- sangat lembut itu.

PUK!

"_Apa ini? Bibir Tao kenapa keras sekali?"_ batin Kris.

"Buka matamu ge~"

Kris membuka matanya, dan di hadapannya sudah ada sebuah kotak berukuran sedang dengan bungkus kado berwarna biru muda bercorak panda. Oke, selain matanya yang mirip panda ternyata Tao sangat maniak pada panda.

Kris sedikit kecewa karena kado yang diberikan Tao bukan kado keinginannya. Tapi tidak dia tunjukkan, takut kekasihnya itu akan sedih.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kris.

"Buka saja ge!" Tao sungguh bersemangat. Dia sangat percaya diri Kris akan menyukai hadiah yang sudah dipersiapkannya sejak lama itu.

Kris membuka kadonya perlahan. Sungguh.. dia masih berharap bahwa di dalamnya ada secarik kertas bertuliskan "KISS ME" di dalamnya.

Tapi nyatanya harapannya pupus seketika. Di dalam bungkusan itu ternyata adalah dua buah patung mini berbentuk naga -mirip pokemon- dan patung panda yang memiliki sayap di punggungnya.

Kris menyukainya, patung itu terlihat seperti Kris dan Tao. Tapi yang membuat Kris merasa tersindir adalah, kedua patung itu saling berhadapan dan dalam pose berciuman. Sekali lagi BERCIUMAN.

Sungguh, Kris ingin menangis dalam hati. Pandanya ini bermaksud menyindirnya atau bagaimana? Dia memang ingin sekali mencium Tao, tapi dalam artian sebenarnya, bukan dalam bentuk patung seperti ini.

"Gege kenapa diam saja? Tidak suka ya? A-aku sudah memesannya sejak lama. Dan aku berharap gege menyukainya." Tao menundukkan wajahnya. Takut jika Kris tidak menyukai kado pemberiannya itu.

Kris tentu saja tidak tega melihat Tao bersedih. "Tidak. Gege sangat menyukainya. Ini terlihat seperti kita kan?"

"Benarkah? Gege menyukainya?"

Kris mengelus kepala Tao. "Iya, gege sangat menyukainya. Terima kasih Tao-er."

Tao mengangguk kemudian memeluk Kris dengan cepat. "Selamat ulang tahun ge~ wo ai ni."

Kris membalas pelukan Tao. "Wo ye ai ni, Tao-er," balas Kris sambil memandang patung hadiah dari Tao.

Kris menghela nafasnya. Pandanya ini sungguh sangat polos. Dan ide dari mana dia memesan patung mini dengan bentuk seperti itu. Padahal dia hanya ingin menciumnya saja.

"_Mungkin lain kali…"_ batinnya.

"BABY DON'T CRY ~~~ TO-"

Dan nyanyian Jong Dae terhenti ketika sebuah remote tv melayang ke arahnya…

.

.

_Musim Dingin_

Bagi sebagian besar orang, musim dingin adalah hal yang dibenci. Udara yang dingin membuat kebanyakan orang malas untuk melakukan aktivitas di luar rumah. Mereka lebih suka bergelung di dalam selimut yang hangat.

Tapi tidak untuk kedua sejoli ini, Kris dan Tao. Sebenarnya Kris juga ingin malas-malasan di rumah dengan menonton tv sambil meminum cokelat hangat. Tapi tidak bagi Tao. Tao sangat suka salju. Saat seperti inilah Tao bisa bermain salju sepuasnya.

Kris yang tidak ingin kekasihnya kenapa-kenapa tentu saja mengiyakan ajakan Tao, apalagi di musim dingin seperti ini. Benar-benar kekasih idaman bukan?

Saat ini mereka -Kris dan Tao- menuju perjalanan pulang karena sudah sore dan udara semakin dingin. Tao berjalan di samping Kris sambil meminum hot chocolatenya. Tangan kirinya digunakan untuk memegang minumannya sedangkan tangan kanannya digandeng oleh Kris. Tao mengeratkan gandengannya pada tangan Kris.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Kris.

"Um!" Tao mengangguk. Kris langsung memasukkan tangan Tao ke dalam saku jaketnya sambil tetap menggenggamnya. Tao yang diperlakukan seperti itu sontak wajahnya memerah. Sungguh manis..

Tao sedikit menggigil, hot chocolatenya sudah hampir habis. Kris yang melirik ke arah Tao kemudian memerhentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa berhenti ge?" Tanya Tao.

"Sini kuhangatkan sebentar."

"Eh?" Tao kebingungan, tapi tidak melawan ketika Kris membuang minumannya yang sudah hampir habis itu ke tempat sampah terdekat.

Kris kemudian meraih kedua tangan Tao, digenggamnya tangan yang lebih mungil darinya itu. Dihembuskannya nafas hangat dari mulutnya kemudian menggosok-gosokkan tangan Tao yang ada digenggamannya itu.

Tak berhenti sampai di situ. Kris juga menggosok-gosokkan tangannya sendiri kemudian menempelkannya pada pipi Tao supaya lebih hangat.

Tao memandang kekasihnya itu dengan wajah polos yang bersemu merah. Kris yang melihatnya hanya bisa menelan ludah. Godaan itu datang lagi. Betapa polosnya wajah Tao saat ini. Dengan hidung yang memerah karena dingin dan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut karena ditangkup kedua tangan Kris.

Sungguh Kris sangat ingin menciumnya. Lagipula berciuman bisa menghangatkan tubuh kan?

Jantung Kris berdegup, perlahan wajahnya mendekat pada wajah Tao. Tao diam saja. Mungkin ini termasuk salah satu cara untuk menghangatkannya, begitu pikirnya.

Wajah Kris semakin dekat. Kris sedikit memiringkan kepalanya supaya lebih leluasa untuk….

"HATCHIIIUU!"

….. mencium kekasihnya itu.

"Gege, sepertinya aku terkena flu."

Hey Kris. Sepertinya kau pernah mengalami hal seperti ini bukan?

.

**FLASHBACK END**

**-xoxoxo-**

"TaoTao!"

Tao yang merasa terpanggil kemudian memberhentikan langkahnya. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke sana kemari untuk mencari orang yang memanggilnya. Dan dilihatnya Baek Hyun tengah melambaikan tangan sambil berjalan ke arahnya.

"Baek Hyun hyung!" Tao balas melambai.

"Kau mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Baek Hyun yang sudah ada di hadapan Tao.

"Aku mau main ke rumah Kris ge. Kau sendiri dari mana hyung?"

Baek Hyun menunjukkan sekantung besar belanjaan. "Aku dari supermarket. Hei, bagaimana kalo kita makan es krim dulu?" tawarnya.

Tao sedikit berpikir. "Umm… baiklah. Tapi kau yang traktir ya?"

Baek Hyun tertawa. "Oke, aku akan mentraktir dongsaeng kesayanganku ini. Haha. Tapi lain kali kau yang harus mentraktir ku ne?"

"Ya! Itu pamrih namanya."

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan manusia tiang listrik itu?" Tanya Baek Hyun pada Tao.

Tao mengaduk-aduk es krimnya, kemudian menyuapkan ke dalam mulutnya. "Umm.. baik-baik saja hyung. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya saja waktu perayaan ulang tahunnya kemarin, dia terlihat tidak bersemangat. Kupikir dia sedang ada masalah denganmu."

Tao sedikir memiringkan kepalanya mendengar pernyataan Baek Hyun. "Tidak hyung, Kris gege sangat baik dan pengertian. Sejauh ini kami tidak ada masalah sama sekali."

Baek Hyun tampak berpikir. "Hei TaoTao." Panggilnya ke Tao.

Tao yang sedang mengulum sendok es krim hanya menggumam. "Hm?"

"Apa kau pernah berciuman dengan Kris?" tanyanya dengan volume suara yang diperkecil.

"Ap-apa?" Tao yang ditanyai seperti itu sontak saja gugup dan wajahnya memerah. Baek Hyun terlalu frontal.

"Sudah jawab saja."

"A-aku belum penah berciuman." Jawab Tao sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

"MWO!" suara Baek Hyun yang terlampau kencang itu membuat sebagian pengunjung menoleh kearahnya. Tapi Baek Hyun segera berdehem dan menganggap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Bagaimana bisa kalian belum melakukannya? Kalian kan sudah lama menjalin hubungan," selidiknya.

"Aku malu hyung…"

"Malu? Astaga Tao, kau ini hidup di jaman apa?" ejek Baek Hyun. "Lagipula, jika kau malu, kau hanya cukup tutup mata dan biarkan Kris yang menciummu," lanjutnya.

"Kris gege tidak pernah memaksaku hyung. Dia memperlakukanku seperti Kristal berharga." Tao membalas dengan wajah yang tersipu-sipu. Tao tidak tahu bahwa sudah berkali-kali Kris mencoba menciumnya tetapi namja bermata panda itu tidak sadar sama sekali.

"Ya ampun. Lihat betapa pengertiannya tiang listrik itu. Tidak seperti Chan Yeol." Baek Hyun mendengus.

Tao tertawa kecil. "Makanya aku sangat mencintai Kris gege."

"Kalau begitu, cium saja dia. Kau mencintai Kris kan? Kris sama seperti namja lainnya. Dia sebenarnya ingin menciummu tapi dia terlalu sayang padamu sehingga tidak ingin memaksamu. Kalau Kris mencari pelampiasan dengan mencium orang lain bagaimana?"

Tao tersentak. Pernyataan Baek Hyun sungguh membuatnya sedikit takut. "Aku tidak mau.."

Baek Hyun menjentikkan jarinya. "Kalau begitu setelah ini cepat-cepatlah pergi ke rumah Kris dan cium dia disaat yang tepat."

"_Apa benar aku harus melakukannya. Semua yang dikatakan Baek Hyun hyung itu benar. Tapi, bagaimana caranya.."_

.

.

TING TONG

Kris berjalan menuju pintu untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dan ketika pintu dibuka terlihatlah seekor panda. Ups! maksudnya seorang namja yang bermata mirip panda yang Kris yakini sebagai kekasihnya.

"Tao-er, masuklah." Kris berbalik berjalan mendahului Tao yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Namun sebelum Kris melangkahkan kakinya, Tao menarik baju bagian belakang Kris sehingga membuatnya berhenti.

Kris kemudian berbalik dan melihat Tao menundukkan kepalanya. "Kau kenapa Tao?" tanyanya. Tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kris menjadi sedikit cemas. Tidak biasanya Tao seperti ini. Kris kemudian mendekati Tao dan mengelus kepalanya. "Ada apa Tao? Kau kenapa hm?" tanyanya dengan nada yang lembut.

Tao mendongakkan kepalanya. Melihat wajah Kris. "Gege~" Tao mencengkeram baju Kris. "Cium aku."

JDERR!

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, Kris mematung. Ada apa ini? Apakah semalam dia mimpi kejatuhan buah durian? Kenapa Tao tiba-tiba ingin dicium?

"T-Tao-er kau kenapa?"

Mata Tao berkaca-kaca. "Pokoknya cium aku ge!"

Kris menelan ludah. Bukankah ini yang dia inginkan? Dalam hatinya bersorak sorai. Bagaimana tidak? Selama ini Kris sangat ingin mencium Tao, tetapi selalu ada saja hal yang menggagalkannya. Namun sekarang tiba-tiba Tao datang dan meminta Kris untuk meciumnya.

Jika saja dia orang yang tak punya malu pasti dia sudah meloncat kegirangan saat ini. Tapi dia harus memperlihatkan wibawanya di depan kekasihnya ini bukan?

Kris mendekatkan dirinya pada Tao. Tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang Tao, dan tangan kanannya memegang dagu Tao, mendongakkan wajahnya. Tao mencengkeram baju Kris di bagian dada, jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali. Gugup.

Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Tao. Tao memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menghilangkan kegugupannya. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah, seperti kepiting rebus.

Bibir Kris sudah mulai menempel, tinggal sedikit lagi dan..

CHU~

"Eh?"

Kris melepaskan ciumannya. Tao membuka matanya dan menatap Kris bingung. Kenapa hanya di kening?

"Jangan dipaksakan." Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum lembut kepada Tao.

Kris mengelus rambut Tao penuh sayang. "Aku tahu kau belum siap. Jadi, jangan memaksakan diri untuk berciuman."

Tao menunduk. "Tapi… nanti kau akan mencium orang lain ge."

Kris mendengus geli. "Tidak akan. Aku hanya mencintaimu, dan aku tidak akan mencium orang lain selain pandaku ini," ucapnya sambil mencubit kecil hidung Tao. "Aku akan menunggu sampai kau tidak malu lagi untuk berciuman."

"Benarkah ge?" Tao memandang Kris dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Kris mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tao langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"I love you, ge."

"I love you more, Tao"

Hening sejenak..

"Oh iya, kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini?" Tanya Kris.

"Tadi aku bertemu Baek Hyun hyung, lalu…"

Dan Tao pun menceritakan apa yang Baek Hyun katakan tadi.

"Dasar Baek Hyun kurcaci. Awas saja jika bertemu," batin Kris.

_Di tempat lain…_

"HATCHIM!"

"Baekki? Kau sakit?" Tanya Chan Yeol.

"Tidak. Sepertinya ada yang membicarakanku." Jawab Baek Hyun.

"Mana ada yang seperti itu. Sini tularkan kepadaku. Aku tidak ingin kau sakit."

"H-hey Chan Yeol! Aku tidak sakit. Andwae! Chan-mpphh!"

.

.

**END**

**-xoxoxo-**

.

.

A/N: buahaha! Apa ini? Wkwkwk. Gaje ya? Iseng-iseng bikin oneshot. Sekalian melatih menulis dengan baik dan benar. Maaf hasilnya ga seperti yang diharapkan /bow/

Kalian suka yang musim apa? Aku suka yang musim panas wkwkwk

Apa yang terjadi dengan Baek Hyun? Cari tau sendiri ya. Hahaha.

Maaf kalo mungkin idenya ada yang sama dengan fic lain. Tapi sungguh ini aku ngetik sendiri. Terinspirasi dari main roleplayer ._.

Makasih buat yang udah luangin waktu buat baca. Maaf kalo ficnya jelek ne..

MAU SEQUEL? :D


End file.
